


Your Smiling Face

by missjay1988



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro muses on his past, present, and future…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smiling Face

I held back a curse as a red truck pulled in front of me, causing the large cup of coffee in my hand to tilt dangerously to the right.

I glared at the now slow-moving truck and reached over to fiddle with the radio, hoping to find something to help pass to terrible morning commute. After a few minutes, I found what seemed to be a potentially harmless station, a dj announcing the weather and traffic conditions. 

I suddenly smiled as the first song streamed through the speakers. 

 _Whenever I see your smiling face_  
 _I have to smile myself_  
 _Because I love you (Yes, I do)_  
 _And when you give me that pretty little pout_  
 _It turns me inside out_  
 _There's something about you, baby (I don't know)_  
  
There’s something about Tony’s smile that made everyone else want to smile in return, even me. Especially me. And oh, God, the pout. When that lower lip rolled out and started to quiver, it brought grown Marines to their knees.  
  
 _Isn't it amazing a man like me_  
 _Can feel this way_  
 _Tell me how much longer_  
 _It will grow stronger every day_  
 _Oh  
  
_ A man like me…a sarcastic, bossy bastard. I never thought I’d feel this deep about someone again. This safe, secure, and trusting. And every day he does something that makes me love him just a little bit more.  
  
 _I thought I was in love_  
 _A couple of times before_  
 _With the girl next door_  
 _But that was long before I met you_  
 _Now I'm sure that I won't forget you_  
 _And I thank my lucky stars_  
 _That you are who you are_  
 _And not just another lovely lady_  
 _Sent down to break my heart_

A couple of times? Try three times. Shannon didn’t fit into that category, I loved her just as much as I love Tony; still do, in fact. And Tony’s okay with that. We talk about her, and we keep pictures of her in the house; we even have a blanket she crocheted on our bed.

Three ex-wives and a reputation of being an uncaring, unfeeling bastard with very few communication skills. And while the communication skills may be lacking, I feel deeply and with my body, heart, and soul. That’s actually one of the main reasons I don’t let people in. And contrary to popular belief, I care very deeply about everyone on my team. Yes, even McGee.  
  
 _Isn't it amazing a man like me_  
 _Can feel this way_  
 _Tell me how much longer_  
 _It can grow stronger every day_  
 _How much longer_

Maybe Tony was the reason my last three marriages didn’t last. With every woman I dated after Shannon’s death, I looked for a replacement, someone to take that place in my heart, to stop the hurt, to fill the empty space in my bed and my home.

Then I met Tony. He walked, or rather pushed his way into my life, home, bed, and heart just when I’d come to the conclusion that I was better off alone, that I was meant to feel as if my heart had been ripped apart forever.

I expected Tony to last at NCIS. He really is a great agent. But, lasting in my life was completely different. It wasn’t that Tony isn’t good enough for me; I’m not good enough for Tony.  


_No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today_  
 _Whenever I see you smile at me_  
 _No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today_  
 _Whenever I see your smiling face my way_  
 _No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today_  
 _No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today_

But here we are, three years later, still together.

I stepped out of the car at NCIS, and saw Tony sitting on the steps, grinning at me, holding two cups of coffee. I walked up to him, throwing my empty cup in the trash can. And as Tony stood and handed me one of the cups, I couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 08 April 2007.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
